simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Fondue For Two
Fondue For Two is the third minisode in the Glee spoof series. It was released on May 24th 2011. Plot The minisode begins much like the 'Fondue For Two' in Glee, as the credits are almost identical to the ones on the show. Brittany begins interviewing the members of New Directions, beginning with Quinn, who tells everyone that they should vote for her for Prom Queen before they start the interview. Brittany then asks Quinn to tell her about the baby that she gave up for adoption last year, and Quinn acts like she doesn't know a single thing about what Brittany is talking about. The next interviewee is Artie. Brittany asks him how his day was, which the reponse was that he was having a pretty good day actually, but Brittany talks over him, and then ignores him saying that she doesn't care, and his day was probably stupid, to which Artie is quite shocked. Santana is sitting in Brittany's room ready to be interviewed, and she asks if Brittany is sure nobody would find out her secret, not even a single person, however a second later it flashes up on the screen with the words 'Santana 'I'm A Lesbian' Lopez' allowing the people who are watching to know Santana's secret. Brittany says that she would never blab Santana's secret all over the internet, Santana's 'not so secret' is safe with her. Starting the interview, and Brittany asks Santana when she's going to tell everyone that she's gay. Kurt is next to be interviewed by Brittany, and he seems very happy to be on Fondue For Two, but keeps showing concerns about whether Brittany's camera is capturing his good side or his not so good side. The happiness doesn't last for very long, when Brittany asks Kurt how he feels about his boyfriend being able to sing more than him this year, to which she gets no response. Rachel is introduced as 'Rachel 'Finn obsessed' Berry' and comments that she is very honored that Brittany is interviewing her, however when the interview starts, she talks over Brittany to make sure everyone on the internet gets the message that she is not even a little bit Finn obsessed, however she this time is interupted by Brittany who tells everyone about the time Rachel snuck into Finn's bedroom one time while he was sleeping so she could record the sound of his breathing, but Rachel denies it, and then asks to cut. Puck has no idea that he had a baby with Quinn last year, and Brittany is really shocked that both Puck and Quinn don't have any memories of their daughter, or infact any of last year at all. When Lauren's interview opens, she's munching on a bag of potato chips, and neither her or Brittany know what to say, appart from talking about how she gave Lauren free food. Next to be interviewed are Tina and Mike, introduced as 'The forgotten asians'. There is an awkward silence between all three people, until Brittany remarks that she sometimes forgets that they're both in the glee club, which Mike and Tina don't really mind because apparently it happens all the time. Brittany asks Mr Schue when was it that he realised he's a manwhore, to his shock horror at what she just called him, he doesn't reply, and Brittany starts interviewing Mercedes, who says theres nothing else to care about appart from Tater Tots, she is 'storylineless'. Brittany is confused, as to whether Sam and Quinn are twins or not, but Sam says that they are definitely not twins, clearing up Brittany's confusion. Brittany then asks if he's ever tried to fit a whole football in his mouth, and whether it would be possible, but this draws the interview to a close as Sam remarks that he is now scared of Brittany a little. Finn is introduced as 'Could be smarter' and asked if it is possible for him to date anyone other than Quinn and Rachel, to which he answers that it probably is. Brittany then goes on to ask him if he likes attention, to which he doesn't know, and gets cut off with Brittany's next question of 'Are you a vampire' before he can continue to speak. Back to Quinn, and she's asking Brittany when she had a baby, and why she doesn't remember it, still incredibly confused. Mr Schue and Brittany's interview becomes very inapproreiate, but she says she doesn't care because he has sexual relations with everyone, to which he denies all knowledge. Brittany then becomes curious to know wheather Sam is going to name one of his kids 'Chapstick' and asks Mercedes whether she only ever thinks about Tots, which she does, bringing an end to the episode of Fondue For Two, and this minisode. Minisode Quotes Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will and Mike * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie and Lauren * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Will Moring as Sam Trivia *This minisode is based on Brittany's talk show of the same name from Rumours. Videos Category:Minisodes Category:Videos